The First Barrel
by PieInWonderland
Summary: Barrel racer, Maximum Ride seems to have the perfect life. Three best friends, a little sister and an amazing boyfriend, great adoptive parents. Things start to change when her psychotic parents intrude on her life and secrets come out. Will this country girl survive? Or will she go down with the rest of what she thought was the truth. FAX!
1. The Third Barrel

_ "There she goes, around the third barrel. 15.62! Maximum Ride has won by mere milliseconds to Lissa Anderson._" The announcer called Out. He was a burly man with a gray mustache as large as his ego. He had been thrilled to see Maximum win. After all, she was his responsibility being his adopted daughter. She hopped up on the table in front of him, a bright smile lightening up her chocolate brown eyes.

"How'd I do, Daddy?" She asked, tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. She was every cowboy's dream, and every cowgirl's nightmare. The perfect tan, rocking body and the guts of a bull rider. All she wanted though was to make her adoptive father proud.

"You did amazing, baby girl. I am so proud of you. Don't be afraid to give Poptart a few extra carrots tonight." He winked. Poptart was Max's black stallion she'd rescued from a couple who abused him. They moved away a few years back.

***A LITTLE BACKGROUND ON MAXIMUM RIDE***

** She was turning 18 that Friday. She'd been dating Dylan Good, a bull rider, for 4 years Friday. He was going to propose. Max also had three best friends. Fang and Iggy (Team ropers) and Nudge (Also a barrel racer). She had one little sister, Angel. Maximum Ride would do anything for them.**

Max grinned at Greg Streitner, her "daddy". Her eyes wandered around the room, finally seeing who she really wanted to see and jumping down from the table. She ran into his arms and gave him a huge bear hug. "Fang! You did amazing." She complimented the cowboy clad in black, the usual. He smirked, his eyes saying of course he did. Max stuck out her tongue, stealing his hat and breaking the cardinal rule. Never steal a cowboy's hat.

"Maxie, give me my hat back." Fang rumbled, but was ignored as she put it on her own head and skipped away. He chased after her, but quickly ran into a cloud of smoke and someone having a coughing fit. Fang put his hat back on his head, glaring around the hallway. "Iggy, you fucktard." He half shouted.

"Shut up, trying to get out." Max whined, intertwining their hands and leading them outside into a group of people. In the middle was a perfect cover boy cowboy. He had honey-blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a cocky smile. Plus, his name was Dylan Good. Max pushed her way over and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey, hunny." Her words were tainted with that thick southern belle drawl you got from years of hanging around the rodeo crowd.

Dylan's eyes lit up as he saw her. "Are you excited for Friday?" He asked, only to get a shake of the head. Probably because Nudge was hosting the party.

A/N: Yaay! New story! Sorry for the short first chapter, I'm tired and sick, but bored.., so TADA! Tell me what you think! I don't own shit! Except the plot. I really ya'll love it! It'll be a bit redneck after this, but not too bad. Just the funny stuff I hear all the time. Well, tata for now!

-Pie


	2. A Child's Race

The family didn't have a big house at all. There were just enough rooms for everybody and a kitchen that doubled as a living room. Maximum Ride slept on the far side of the house. In her room was a bed and a desk, filled with trophies and medals from all the track, barrel racing and art competitions she had won. Next to the desk was a small purple door leading out to the large barn. Inside the barn was a decent sized tack room and six stalls. A horse filled each stall, their name engraved on the door.

Maximum ran outside, glad for the sunny day as she pulled Poptart out of his stall and saddled him up. Iggy had just called her for a race between Poptart and Dasher. Of course, Poptart would win, but it didn't stop Iggy from trying. As Max reached the Walker residence, two boys trotted up on their horses.

"You ready, Iggy?" Max grinned at the strawberry blond riding the appaloosa. He rolled his pale blue eyes, jabbing the horse with his heels and running off. Max ran after him, quickly catching up and taking the lead.

Fang shook his head as he watched them race from behind. His horse, Raven, was a dark brown quarter horse with four white socks. She moved around restlessly, wanting to run with the others. Fang didn't mind though, he was too focused on Max.

She laughed at Iggy as he fell off of Dasher from his own mistake. The strawberry blonde got up, glaring at Max for making fun of him, and hopped back on the horse. He pulled out his rope that was strapped to the saddle and roped Max. Iggy made his was back to Fang, Max in tow.

"Fangy, Maxie laughed at me!" Iggy pouted, glancing at his front door as it opened.A small boy, about 8, came out. He was dressed in his jeans, cowboy boots, a button up shirt and cowboy hat. The boy grinned widely as he saw Maximum Ride on Poptart. Max smiled back and gestured for him to come over.

"Come here, Gazzy." Max cooed, help him up with her onto the horse.

"Max, can we go on a trail ride? I have a very important question to ask you." Gazzy pleaded, smiling sweetly. The older girl nodded, riding off.

Iggy winked at Fang. "He's going to ask her to be his girlfriend." He chuckled. Fang crinkled his nose, shaking his head. "Max is going to say of course." Iggy added, laughing.

***TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY***

The room was dark as she walked in, smelling like barn and horses. Suddenly, the lights lit up all around her. Family and friends faces were lit up as the light cascaded over their smiling features, presents in the corner were highlighted as well as a barn cake.

"Surprise!" They shouted. Max grinned at everybody. Her adoptive parents and sister were up front, so they came up first to give her a hug.

"Max, you smell like shit." Her mom said with a laugh and wrinkling her nose.

"Mama, I was just cleaning the stalls, of course I do." She chuckled. Her little sister looked away guiltily.

"Angel, I thought I told you to clean them! I told you that I wanted you to give her to Nudge!" She scolded, pulling the little girl away and listening to her plead her case. Her daddy grinned, saying happy birthday before going off to calm his wife down.

Max made her way around, talking to everybody that was there. Occasionally getting into a playful fight with some of her really good friends. Finally she came across a nervous looking Dylan. She strolled up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Don't I get a happy birthday?" She teased, smiling lightly. He stuck out his tongue, laughing.

"Of course. In a little bit. But first I have a question for you-" Dylan was interrupted by someone calling about present time.

"Can it wait until afterwards?" Max asked and when he nodded, she kissed him swiftly before heading over to the present pile.

_a/n: Again, bit of a short chapter. Mainly because the first few are introduction chapters! I don't own shit! R&R_

-Pie


End file.
